<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superficial by yourmothersmeatloaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187984">Superficial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf'>yourmothersmeatloaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the stupid idiot chronicles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cocaine, Confrontations, Dancing, Double Dating, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Fights, Love Triangles, M/M, Party, Polyamory Negotiations, Truth or Dare, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is tricked into a double date which quickly escalates into a party. Daichi needs to prove he earned his stripes as a defenseman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Hinata Shouyo, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the stupid idiot chronicles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara had been spending a lot of time with Oikawa without telling his teammates. They’d been kind to him when he was helping their coach with that one practice, but that was weeks ago and he was sure it was a fluke.</p><p>Kageyama was the exception, of course. He realized living with Hinata was causing issues in their relationship and moved out and into Oikawa’s, which he found was a nuisance more often than not. Any time he wanted to go over there, Kageyama would likely be there. He knew his teammate had more of a right to frequent Oikawa’s home than he did, but it still sucked.</p><p>He knocked on the door to Oikawa’s home when he noticed Hinata’s bike outside. They really did spend too much time together. The brunet opened the door with a warm smile.</p><p>“Suga!” He shouted, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>Sugawara savored the warm touch as he rested his face on the collar of his jacket. Oikawa’s hands held him by his lower back.</p><p>“Hinata’s here,” Sugawara groaned.</p><p>“I thought you liked them?”</p><p>“I do, just not all the time.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed genuinely before pulling him away, “Kageyama made dinner. It’d be rude to kick him out now.”</p><p>Sugawara scrunched his face up at him, “You don’t know what rude is. If you do, you’ve never cared to show it before.”</p><p>Oikawa feigned offense as he pressed his hand to his chest, “Oh, dear. I’m wounded.”</p><p>The shorter playfully punched the other’s shoulder as he snorted his amusement, “Whatever.”</p><p>They stepped inside the house, and Oikawa took Sugawara’s coat and scarf for him.</p><p>“Thanks,” he smiled, then leaned in to whisper, “Do they know?”</p><p>Oikawa looked away and pretended not to hear him.</p><p>“Oh! Sounds like dinner’s done!”</p><p>Sugawara took that as a yes as he reluctantly followed him into the kitchen. Hinata sat on the island, singing quietly, and eating a bowl of what looked like red cabbage. Weird. Kageyama danced around the kitchen, humming along to the ginger’s tune. Weirder.</p><p>Sugawara watched the scene unfold in front of him. Every so often Kageyama would twirl and Hinata would toss some of whatever he was eating in his mouth, only rarely missing.</p><p>He smiled as he closed his eyes, keeping Nationals in mind. If those two were doing better on a personal level, they’d do better on a professional level.</p><p>“Ah! Suga!” Hinata whipped around and pointed a finger at him.</p><p>“Ah! Oh, no!” Kageyama said flatly. “Save us!”</p><p>Hinata glared at Kageyama before turning back to Sugawara, “You know, your hair makes you look like a ghost! Or maybe it’s the way you sneak around places without anyone noticing!”</p><p>Kageyama smacked his own forehead, listening to it. Sugawara knew that even though the words were mean, Hinata had meant no harm.</p><p>Oikawa patted his shoulder, “You’re definitely transparent like a ghost. I can see right through you!”</p><p>Sugawara’s face fell even further as he asked, “Was that meant to be endearing?”</p><p>“No, it WAS endearing,” Oikawa draped his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>Sugawara glanced anxiously at his teammates, but it was as if they weren’t seeing a thing. His eyes grew with realization.</p><p>“Have I been lured to a double date?”</p><p>“Perceptive as ever, my sweet Suga,” Oikawa beamed.</p><p>“Oh, my god.”</p><p>The three of them eyed him with shock. They watched as he descended into despair.</p><p>“Suga?” Hinata asked meekly.</p><p>Sugawara brought his hands to his face and stared ahead.</p><p>“Oh, my god. This is a nightmare…”</p><p>“Uh, Kōshi?” Oikawa moved in front of him, waving his hand across his vision.</p><p>Sugawara pushed into fight or flight and began pinching himself on the forearms.</p><p>“I have to wake up! This is a nightmare,” he laughed.</p><p>Oikawa stood straight and locked eyes with Kageyama and Hinata. They shrugged.</p><p>Sugawara’s laugh soon became hysterical, “It’s real isn't it? I really have to live through this, don’t I? Oh, my god…”</p><p>He silenced himself and sat at the table. He folded his hands in front of him and fixed his gaze on them.</p><p>“Let’s get it over with,” he mumbled.</p><p>“O…kay?” Oikawa drawled. “That’s the spirit, I guess. Because, surprise! We have more guests!”</p><p>The doorbell rang as if on cue and Oikawa ran to answer it. Hinata looked on with curiosity as Kageyama stared down to the meal he was cooking. He knew he didn’t “just want leftovers”. He refused to eat leftovers.</p><p>“Thanks so much for coming!” They heard Oikawa from the hall. “Being unable to tell the bulk of Karasuno leaves our mutual social life rather lacking.”</p><p>“Mhm,” they heard.</p><p>Sugawara saw Hinata perk up and Kageyama dropped into a scowl. Oikawa led Kenma and Kuroo into the room. Kuroo was looking around with his hands in his pockets and Kenma was staring down at his phone.</p><p>‘Classic,’ Kageyama thought.</p><p>“Oh, my god! Kenma!” Hinata jumped down from the counter and spread his arms wide.</p><p>Kenma looked up and actually offered a small smile, “Hinata? Why are you here?”</p><p>“We’re on a double date with Suga and Oikawa!” Hinata pointed. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“For the same reason, short stuff,” Kuroo said. “We weren’t expecting additional company on the first night.”</p><p>Hinata looked up at him. He was like a giant.</p><p>‘No, he’s not that impressive. He isn’t even as tall as Tsukishima,’ Hinata consoled himself.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you two, regardless,” Sugawara smiled.</p><p>“Ah, there’s the heart and soul of Karasuno,” Kuroo turned to him.</p><p>Sugawara startled and cocked his head, “What? Heart and soul?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kuroo hummed as he walked to examine what Kageyama was cooking. “You should use some lime. Its acidity would really enhance the flavor of this.”</p><p>Kageyama side eyed him but took the advice, walking to retrieve a lime.</p><p>Kuroo leaned back on the counter and addressed Sugawara again, “Yeah. Your team relies on you. It’s clear the spirit of Karasuno is on your shoulders.”</p><p>“No,” Sugawara dismissed with a smile. “That’s Daichi.”</p><p>“I thought you’d say so,” Kuroo turned to correct Kageyama’s spatula in the pan. “But his spirit is dependent on yours, so realistically it’s all you.”</p><p>Sugawara furrowed his brow at the table. What was he getting at? And why?</p><p>“Are you suggesting I have a rival?” Oikawa smiled. “Well, I’m not known to shy away from a good competition.”</p><p>“Whaaaa?” Hinata asked. “Are you suggesting Daichi is into Suga?”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t respond but he did smirk.</p><p>“No way!” Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s crazy talk,” Sugawara said. “Let’s drop it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hinata said, watching him with those wide eyes of his. “Um, Kenma, I’m so excited to see you!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kenma said. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“I thought I’d have to wait till I kicked your butt at Nationals,” the ginger smiled.</p><p>“Ha, yeah, sure,” Kenma crossed his arms.</p><p>“How long are you here for?”</p><p>“Oh, for the week.”</p><p>“Didn’t your coach tell you we have practice games with you this week? Our whole team is here,” Kuroo said.</p><p>“No,” Sugawara said. “I guess he wanted to surprise us.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, volleyball, Nationals, whatever. Let’s eat,” Oikawa crossed his arms.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Kageyama smiled evilly. “You’re not going to Nationals… ‘Cause you lost. Against us.”</p><p>Oikawa put his hands on his hips and leaned forward with a deep frown, “And you’re cooking me dinner. Shut up, wench.”</p><p>Kageyama laughed and turned back to the food.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening they sat in a circle on the floor of the large living room. Oikawa provided them all cushions to save their butts from the hardwood floors. The fireplace was roaring and there was quiet music coming from the stereo on the far wall. Kageyama served them all tea. Oikawa had the amazing idea to play a healthy game of truth or dare, he had to set the mood.</p><p>“This is how I know you were never invited to sleepovers as a kid,” Kageyama said.</p><p>“I can’t blame you for not seeing me there, because the truth is no one invited you, Sweetieyama,” Oikawa flashed his best obviously fake smile.</p><p>“Whatever,” Kageyama dismissed. “Who’s going first?”</p><p>“Since it was Oikawa’s just wonderful idea, he should be first,” Sugawara quipped.</p><p>“Right! Cutieyama, truth or dare?”</p><p>Kageyama eyed him up, knowing whichever he chose would end in his destruction. Luckily before he could choose, Sugawara spoke.</p><p>“Be nice, Oikiwi.”</p><p>Oikawa stared at him, his hands still in the air from when he was mocking Kageyama. He placed his hands down, scowled and looked back to his protege.</p><p>“Fine. Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth, I guess.”</p><p>“Coward.”</p><p>Kageyama just shrugged at him.</p><p>“Okay, who tops when you guys screw?”</p><p>Hinata choked on his drink. He knew he shouldn’t have even tried it when he knew whose turn it was. Sugawara turned quickly on Oikawa.</p><p>“I said be nice!”</p><p>“How was that not nice? Rules of the game, babe.”</p><p>Sugawara huffed and turned back to the rest of the circle. Kuroo hid his laugh behind his hand and Kenma looked bored.</p><p>‘Hinata’s probably already told him everything,’ Kageyama thought sourly while side eyeing Kenma.</p><p>“You’re such a pervert. Neither of us, okay?” Kageyama said.</p><p>“What do you mean? You guys haven’t done it, yet?” Oikawa asked, genuinely surprised.</p><p>“You get one question, Shittykawa,” Kageyama said. “My turn.”</p><p>He looked around the circle, contemplating who to pick on. He really wanted to get Oikawa back but knew it’d be made fun of as a ‘weird lovers spat’. Hinata would be the obvious choice. He just couldn’t do it to Sugawara. He wanted to avoid talking to Kenma for as long as humanly possible. That left one.</p><p>“Kuroo,” he said. “Truth or dare?</p><p>“Dare, duh,” Kuroo said with a smirk.</p><p>“Okay. I dare you to call Yaku and ask him to pick you up because you peed your pants.”</p><p>They all laughed as Kuroo took out his phone and dialed.</p><p>“It was nice knowing you all,” Kuroo said as the line rang. “It was a good life.”</p><p>Just as they all assumed the call would go to voicemail, he picked up, “Kuroo?”</p><p>“Yaku,” Kuroo shifted his voice so it sounded teary, “Can you pick me up?”</p><p>“We’re with Daichi and Asahi right now. I’m a little drunk. Are you okay?”</p><p>They all looked at each other weirdly. They drank?</p><p>“No, I really screwed up man,” Kuroo faked a voice break.</p><p>“Whoa, Kuroo, what happened, man?”</p><p>“Promise you won’t laugh.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“I kinda...pissed myself,” there was only dead air from the other end of the line. “I tried to cover it up, but Oikawa noticed and told everyone. Then Kenma told me I’m too embarrassing and left me. And...Yakkun,” he pretended to break into tears. “Please come get me!”</p><p>After a moment of excruciating silence, “You’re an idiot. He did not actually break up with you over that.” Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “Also, why did you piss yourself? You forget what bathrooms are? Huh?”</p><p>Kuroo put the phone on mute, “When do I stop?”</p><p>“When he agrees to get you,” Kageyama said.</p><p>“Kuroo?”</p><p>“Listen,” he sniffed. “Please just pick me up. Everyone’s making fun of me. Even Sugawara!”</p><p>Sugawara cringed, hoping they were drunk enough to not process the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be there. He didn’t want them to know. Not yet.</p><p>“Daichi!” Yaku called on the other side of the phone. The present company snickered quietly. “Can you drive?”</p><p>“Nah, man, I’m fucked!” Daichi called.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata stared at the phone in shock.</p><p>“Ashai?” Yaku asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Why?” Asahi asked.</p><p>“Kuroo’s having a crisis.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What kind of crisis?”</p><p>“A, ‘he pissed himself and everyone’s making fun of him, including Sugawara,’ crisis.”</p><p>“Suga?” Daichi asked.</p><p>Sugawara wanted to crawl into the ocean and never come back out. The only saving grace left for him was the idea that maybe Daichi wouldn’t remember.</p><p>Yaku snickered, “Yeah, Suga.”</p><p>“Man, Suga’s the coolest,” Daichi said.</p><p>“Yes, man, Suga’s the coolest,” Yaku agreed gently.</p><p>Oikawa was bored. He took his hand from where it was supporting his head and cupped it around his mouth and yelled, “Yo! Piss pants! What are you gonna do next, cry some more or piss your pants again?”</p><p>Kuroo smiled then kicked his crying voice up a notch, “Yakkun!”</p><p>“What do you think, Asahi?” Yaku asked.</p><p>“Let’s go party with Suga!” Daichi yelled.</p><p>“What?” Yaku asked.</p><p>“Yeah! He should be here, not there,” Daichi’s voice sounded angry. “So, let’s go there and party with Suga!”</p><p>“What?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>There were various rattlings, muffled conversation and static coming from the other end of the line. After what seemed like forever of the six of them staring at Kuroo’s screen, Yaku’s voice came through clearly again.</p><p>“Okay, see you soon, Kuroo.”</p><p>The call dropped. They continued staring at the phone.</p><p>“You ruin everything,” Oikawa said to Kageyama.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama yelled incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They’d long since abandoned their game, anticipating new guests. Sugawara had his head in Oikawa’s lap as they scrolled through their social media, occasionally stopping to show one another something they thought the other would like. Kageyama and Hinata opted to play cards, yelling at each other for cheating quite frequently. Kuroo and Kenma sat in front of the fire, the latter playing on his hand-held gaming device and the former watching.</p><p>Soft music played from the stereo and the lights were dim. They all existed in peaceful relative quietness. This was all broken when someone attempted to break down the door with their knocking.</p><p>“Oh, who could it possibly be?” Oikawa rolled his eyes as he stood. “Nothing just goes how it’s planned around here.”</p><p>He answered the door and allowed Daichi, Asahi, Yaku and Lev inside his home. Daichi stared him down the whole way. Oikawa met his gaze steadily, being sure to be the last one staring.</p><p>Oikawa followed them down the hall into the living area, where Lev had placed the two cases of beer he was carrying. On top of the beer was a box of miscellaneous bottles of alcohol. Sugawara was where he was sitting before, looking up at Asahi as they engaged in conversation. Kenma, Kuroo and Hinata were all talking to Yaku, probably explaining their game from earlier. Kageyama was leaning against a wall near them, but not part of their conversation.</p><p>Daichi stumbled up to Asahi and Sugawara and fell into Asahi once he arrived.</p><p>‘Wow, he really is fucked up, isn’t he?’ Oikawa thought.</p><p>“There’s enough booze here to get everyone off their feet tonight, and we’re not stopping until we get there!” Lev shouted.</p><p>He distributed the alcohol to everyone. Oikawa noticed how Kageyama and Hinata glaced at their bottles nervously as he unscrewed the lid to his own. The pair hesitantly unscrewed their bottles and took a sip. Hinata’s face scrunched up as if he bit into a lemon, whereas Kageyama held the bottle away and looked at it, impressed.</p><p>Oikawa sighed to himself, knowing he was in for a long night. He just wanted to spend time with Sugawara and other people when they could just be themselves and not hide anything.</p><p>“Time to pretend,” he muttered, then downed half of his bottle.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>An hour passed and they were properly pissed. Someone had taken over the bluetooth and hard party music blasted from the stereo. Somewhere along the way, calls were made and the rest of the present company’s teams showed up at his door.</p><p>Oikawa stared around the room at the joyous conversations and unlikely groupings of people. He never thought he’d see the day where Nekoma, Karasuno and Seijoh gathered together in a room and had a good time. He supposed parties were different.</p><p>Normally drunk meant happy. Not that night. As time passed, his emotions got muddier. Every time he tried to find Sugawara he noticed he was mysteriously vanished or preoccupied. All of his options exhausted, he approached Kageyama who seemed every bit as dejected as himself.</p><p>“Hey, walk with me?”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widened, but he followed when Oikawa led him up the stairs and out onto a balcony.</p><p>“Why won’t Sugawara just tell them? Is he embarrassed?” Oikawa asked, leaning over the railing. He tapped the bottle in his hand nervously as the wind shook his hair.</p><p>Kageyama stayed back a few steps and took a swig from his bottle before speaking. “Probably.”</p><p>Oikawa looked back at him, feeling his stomach drop onto the lawn.</p><p>“Not of you. Of himself.”</p><p>Oikawa cocked his head at him. He didn’t understand.</p><p>“Probably is embarrassed he’s with a boy. Hasn’t really come to terms with it, yet. It isn’t really much better, but probably easier to get over,” Kageyama shrugged.</p><p>“Oh,” Oikawa leaned back over the railing. His drunk brain told him to jump, but his body stayed firm.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kageyama with an uncharacteristically soft smile adorning his face.</p><p>“Come inside, you could get frostbite.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled at him and nodded. They returned to the party and it was somehow livelier than before. Kageyama looked at him firmly.</p><p>“You can do this. It’s a party. Don’t worry about Suga and have some fun. It’ll do you good,” he said before walking away.</p><p>Oikawa watched him wrap his arm around Hinata and his body felt like it was on fire. Kageyama didn’t know what was good for him. He felt a lump form in his throat when he heard a voice from behind him.</p><p>“Daichi is in love with Suga,” Yaku said.</p><p>Oikawa turned and looked at the short Nekoma player, “He said that?”</p><p>“I mean, no,” Yaku said. “But look.”</p><p>Oikawa followed the trajectory of his outstretched arm. Sugawara was in the far corner of the room, back turned to him, laughing with Iwaizumi and Lev. Daichi was part of a separate conversation nearby but watched Sugawara with a longing gaze.</p><p>He walked over to the alcohol and passed by the beer, opting for something stronger. He took a smaller bottle of vodka that was still mostly full and unscrewed the cap. Yaku followed him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Oikawa held the bottle up to him in a toast, but kept his eyes on Sugawara, “It’s over for me tonight.”</p><p>He brought the vodka to his lips and took a swig.</p><p>Across the room Hinata had some others in his grasp as they belted, extremely out of tune, “We are the champions, my friends! And we’ll keep on fighting ‘till the end!”</p><p>He scoffed and turned, immediately running into Kuroo. The taller boy leaned in and stared at the bottle in his hand with a raised brow.</p><p>“Just going for it, are ya?”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” he glanced at Daichi, who’d joined Sugawara’s conversation.</p><p>Kuroo followed his gaze and made an O shape with his mouth upon realization.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” he said, taking the vodka from him. Oikawa tried taking it back, but Kuroo held it well above his head. “This simply won’t do, then, will it?”</p><p>Oikawa ceased trying to retrieve the alcohol from him. It was a losing battle. Kuroo surprised him by handing him the 26er he’d previously had.</p><p>“It’ll take much more for that kind of situation,” he said.</p><p>They smiled at each other dangerously as they raised their bottles of vodka to their lips and took as large a gulp as they could before their throats stung too badly. Oikawa gagged and shook his head, quickly getting over the sick feeling.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Kuroo said, looking back at Sugawara and Daichi laugh, “Tonight is gonna be a night.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s vision stuttered in front of him and he could no longer walk without stumbling. He looked down at the bottle in his hand to see how much he had left, but he couldn’t focus. The bottle shifted choppily under his gaze. As if in slow motion, a hand covered his around the neck of the bottle.</p><p>He redirected his eyes upward and put all his focus on making out the face in front of him.</p><p>“Lev Haiba,” he laughed.</p><p>“I think you’ve had enough,” Lev said, taking the bottle from his hand.</p><p>Oikawa allowed him to take the vodka and noted how he hardly felt his skin against his palm as he did so. </p><p>“Is fine,” he smiled. “‘M done, ‘nyways.”</p><p>He tumbled forward, face planting into Lev’s chest. He got back up with only minimal help and patted the impossibly tall boy on the shoulder.</p><p>“Good talk,” he said into his face as he walked away.</p><p>He stood in the middle of the room and tried looking around. All he managed to do was make his surroundings spin faster. He squeezed his eyes shut and cupped his hands around his mouth.</p><p>“Who has the AUX?” He shouted.</p><p>“Here!” Yamamoto raised his hand, yelling over the rest of them.</p><p>Oikawa turned to him and pointed, “Colors! Halsey!”</p><p>After a moment the music shifted from bassy house music to an understated beat. Every note hit his body like a pile of bricks and the emotion swelled inside of him.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” He yelled as began jumping in place.</p><p>“Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so<br/>
You said your mother only smiled on her tv show<br/>
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope<br/>
I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years old”</p><p>He shouted the words as he danced along. His movements were erratic but he exuded passion from every pore of his skin. He’d quickly drawn the attention of everyone in the room.</p><p>Hinata gawked at him before his face split into a smile. The ginger ran to Kenma and forced him up. It was a lot easier to get him to do things when he was drunk and Hinata intended to use that knowledge to the fullest. He pulled his friend to Oikawa and danced along with him.</p><p>“You're dripping like a saturated sunrise<br/>
You're spilling like an overflowing sink<br/>
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece<br/>
And now i'm tearing through the pages and the ink”</p><p>Oikawa took hold of Hianta’s hands as they danced ineptly to the music. They came together and pulled apart, shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs.</p><p>“Kageyama!” Oikawa yelled, pulling a hand free to wave him over. He smiled as the blur of black and blue approached.</p><p>“Everything is blue<br/>
His pills, his hands, his jeans<br/>
And now i'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams<br/>
And it's blue<br/>
And it's blue”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Kageyama and Hinata’s shoulders as he continued jumping and screaming along. Kageyama didn’t know the words but shouted his best guess anyway. Kenma jumped along from Hinata’s other side, having much better luck getting the lyrics right.</p><p>“Everything is grey<br/>
His hair, his smoke, his dreams<br/>
And now he's so devoid of color<br/>
He don't know what it means<br/>
And he's blue<br/>
And he's blue”</p><p>Iwaizumi shouted along from the outside of the room, dancing his way to his setter. Once he reached Oikawa he separated him from Kageyama and Hinata to twirl him around. Oikawa beamed at his friend as he was pulled into the world’s least talented tango. He abandoned trying to remember the lyrics and fell into the moment. He allowed his trust into someone else’s hands for once. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t let him fall. Not in the way it mattered.</p><p>“You were a vision in the morning when the light came through<br/>
I know I've only felt religion when i've lied with you<br/>
You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too<br/>
And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you”</p><p>Kuroo came behind Kenma and wrapped his arms around him, hands clasped over his clavicle. Kenma looked up and smiled. He placed his hands over the captain’s and allowed himself to be swayed to the music. Kuroo rested his chin against Kenma’s head and shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth the small boy let off.</p><p>“You were red, and you liked me because I was blue<br/>
But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky<br/>
Then you decided purple just wasn't for you”</p><p>Iwaizumi spun Oikawa around once again. He smiled as he stumbled the landing, landing harshly on the wooden floor. He leaned back on his hands, trying to steady his vision. In front of him, Daichi held Sugawara close as they danced. All at once, Oikawa’s vision sharpened and his smile was gone.</p><p>Sugawara looked up at Daichi and their hands were clasped. One of Daichi’s hands was on the small of Sugawara’s back. They swayed in perfect time with the beat. Time slowed as Oikawa saw Daichi lean in. Sugawara’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth.</p><p>“YOU!” Oikawa screamed as he pushed himself onto his feet.</p><p>Every eye in the room was on him. He stormed over to them and shoved Daichi harshly. Normally he wouldn’t stand a chance against the defenseman, but fortunately for Oikawa, he was incredibly drunk. </p><p>Daichi was unable to regain his balance and fell back onto the floor. He fixed his dangerous look on Oikawa, who stood over him. He stood up slowly and began towards the shorter boy, rolling his right sleeve up. Oikawa did not back down, but instead stared headlong into Daichi’s vicious eyes.</p><p>He lunged at Daichi right as he cocked his fist, but was quickly restrained by someone. Kuroo took a firm grasp on Karasuno’s captain and held him back before he could swing. Oikawa resisted against the weight holding him back.</p><p>When he could not break free he resorted to yelling, “What the hell is wrong with you? I will destroy you!”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try, asshole! What’s your problem?”</p><p>Oikawa froze as realization settled over him like a blanket of snow. He slowly turned to Sugawara, who held his hands over his mouth and watched with wide eyes.</p><p>“...He didn’t know,” he said slowly.</p><p>Sugawara shook his head.</p><p>“You...were going to let that happen.”</p><p>“No, Tōru, I wasn’t,” Sugawara said.</p><p>Oikawa broke free from whoever was holding him, thrashing his arm away violently before fronting on Sugawara.</p><p>“You were going to let him do that! What’s the problem, Kōshi? Why won’t you just tell them?” He studied Sugawara’s face closely, and when it was clear he wasn’t going to speak, he continued. “Since half of your fucking team is screwing each other, it’s obviously not that they’ll judge you for dating a boy!”</p><p>“Oikawa…” Sugawara started.</p><p>“No! It’s too late! If you’re embarrassed of me, if I’m not good enough, then you shouldn’t have started this! I’m never wrong about people! Never!” He backed a step away. “But, you…”</p><p>He looked Sugawara up and down and scoffed before turning and walking away. He pushed through his uninvited guests and stormed through the hall and out the door. He only made it down the steps before pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.</p><p>He fell into himself. He kneeled on the ground and allowed the lump in his throat to grow. Tears stung his eyes and his chest felt hollow. He tore his hands away from his face and hit the ground.</p><p>“Second!” He yelled. “Always second!”</p><p>He brought his hands back to his eyes and scrubbed at them. He turned to the night sky, imploring it for answers.</p><p>“Tōru,” he heard behind him.</p><p>“Go away, cheater.”</p><p>Sugawara wrapped his jacket around Oikawa’s shoulders and pulled a hat over his head before sitting in front of him.</p><p>“You made quite the scene, huh?”</p><p>“Not enough of one, if you ask me,” Oikawa averted his gaze.</p><p>“I was about to tell him right before you assaulted him, you know.”</p><p>He looked into his hazel eyes, looking for signs of deception but found none. Sugawara sighed and grabbed his hands, holding tightly.</p><p>“You’re freezing.”</p><p>“I don’t feel cold.”</p><p>“Because you’re too drunk.”</p><p>“I don’t feel drunk.”</p><p>“Well… You are.”</p><p>Oikawa stared down at their interlocked hands. He felt shame rise through his body and tears threatened once again. He crawled forward into Sugawara’s arms and tucked his head under his chin.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know. Maybe you should say that to Daichi.”</p><p>The idea of talking to Daichi made him feel sick, whether he knew about them or not. His face grew hot and his frown grew deep.</p><p>“Maybe cool down, first,” Sugawara suggested.</p><p>“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded into his chest.</p><p>Oikawa listened to Sugawara breathe. His eyelids grew heavier with each breath, until he wasn’t sure if he was awake anymore.</p><p>“Hey,” Sugawara whispered. “Are you still up?”</p><p>“Mm,” Oikawa mumbled.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“‘S time is it?”</p><p>He heard the rustle of Sugawara’s jacket as he pulled his phone out.</p><p>“5:23.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sugawara stood and shivered at the sudden cold from the loss of Oikawa’s body against his. He held his hands out and helped his boyfriend up and into the house. Most of the people inside were doing quiet activities at that point or passed out in peculiar places. Sugawara’s personal favorite was Hinata and Kageyama who’d fallen asleep under the table with a deck of playing cards scattered on the floor around them.</p><p>Wholesome.</p><p>He kept his arm around Oikawa, as his walking was already impaired by alcohol and only worsened by fatigue. He led him up the stairs and to the bathroom, instructing him to shower. He went to retrieve some water for them both, knowing they’d need it if they wanted to be living creatures the next day.</p><p>He ran into Daichi in the kitchen. He leaned awkwardly against the counter in front of the sink.</p><p>“Hey, uh, Suga,” he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“No need, Daichi,” Sugawara smiled warmly. “All good, here.”</p><p>Daichi moved out of the way of the sink as Sugawara filled two glasses.</p><p>“I’m just really drunk, ya know,” Daichi drawled.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. We won’t talk about it anymore, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” he said, looking at the floor.</p><p>Sugawara studied his sullen expression closely before speaking slowly.</p><p>“You know… I used to feel that way.” Daichi looked at him. “But I’m happy where I am now. You will be, too. I promise.”</p><p>They shared a fond smile and Daichi patted his shoulder before wishing him a good night.</p><p>Sugawara made his way up to Oikawa’s bedroom, water in hand, only to find the boy laying on his side, asleep in just his boxers. He stood over the bed just observing for a moment. The blanket lay at the foot of the bed, his brown hair sprawled over the satin pillowcase. Sugawara smiled as he placed the water on the bedside table then moved to turn out the light.</p><p>He crawled into the bed and nudged his way under Oikawa’s arm. He felt his no-longer-secret boyfriend’s hand slip under his arm and press him closer. He used his leg to get the blanket close enough to pull over them and settled back in.</p><p>He let the smell of Oikawa’s body wash fall over him as his muscles slowly untensed. He felt Oikawa’s hand tighten and loosen against his shirt and felt his breath behind his ear. He slipped his hand over the one that lay against his ribs and squeezed.</p><p>Oikawa hummed lowly and nustled his nose against the skin just below Sugawara’s ear.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered.</p><p>“Mm, love you, too,” Oikawa mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which everyone wants Hinata and he wants them, too.</p><p>aka</p><p>Alcohol = horny juice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata stared down at the beer in his hand, surprised at himself for taking part in such a reckless activity. Since Kageyama thought it’d be alright, he was fine with it. They all vowed not to tell Ukai or their managers. They’d probably find it suspicious if they both took the day off from practice, but he fully intended to show up.</p><p>He’d been talking with some of his teammates when he turned to talk to Kageyama and noticed he wasn’t there. He hummed lowly but figured he’d just gone off with someone else for a bit. He looked for Kenma instead. They hardly got to actually hang out, and he hadn’t seen them in around an hour.</p><p>When he couldn’t find him in the living area, kitchen or study he began asking around. The responses were mixed, but he found himself at the bottom of the stairs. Hinata stared up the carpeted staircase, unsure if he was allowed up there without Kageyama or expressed permission from Oikawa.</p><p>He shrugged and headed up. He watched the progression of Oikawa’s growth in the portraits on the walls as he walked. When he reached the landing at the top, several doors confronted him. He knew Kageyama’s room was to the immediate right and Oikawa’s room was north east. Directly ahead was the washroom, as the light was on and the door was open. There were two more doors to the left of him, both shut.</p><p>He crossed the foyer to the room directly to his left and leaned in to listen. After a moment of strained silence, he was about to give up, but heard a small laugh from within. He found him!</p><p>‘About time,’ Hinata thought.</p><p>He knocked on the thick door and heard immediate silence, then rustling.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo called.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Hinata! Mind if I come in?”</p><p>The moment of silence dragged on a second too long.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo said.</p><p>Hinata furrowed his brow and slowly turned the knob. He let himself in and saw Kuroo and Kenma sitting cross-legged on the bed. The room was large with a door leading out onto a balcony. The bed was larger than a king and adorned with a heavy silk-covered duvet. Everything was purple and grey. Upon closer inspection, the personal touches and photographs pointed to it being Oikawa’s parents' bedroom.</p><p>It felt wrong.</p><p>He moved to the bed and crawled on to sit with them. The bed was large enough to allow them all to sit with copious personal space. He smiled awkwardly at them as they stayed silent. Kenma moved to take something from his pocket when Kuroo held his hand out and shook his head.</p><p>“What? Hinata’s cool,” Kenma muttered, never taking his eyes from Kuroo’s.</p><p>“Fine. Only if you really think so,” Kuroo sighed.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Okay, then.”</p><p>Hinata looked between them, very unsure what was happening. Kenma pulled out a small bag of powder and held it between his middle and index fingers to hold up and show Hinata.</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Kenma smiled.</p><p>“Okay?” Hinata said.</p><p>He watched as Kuroo took the nearest framed photo and placed it on the bed in front of him. He reached out and took the baggie from Kenma, opened it and poured its contents onto the glass panel. He reached back out and took the student ID card Kenma was offering him. He used the card to form the powder into lines.</p><p>Hinata’s fuzzy head finally clued in.</p><p>“Whoa, wait,” he said, backing away from the photograph. “What is this?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry,” Kuroo said. “It just helps you party longer.”</p><p>Kuroo took a short steel straw from his pocket and rolled it between his fingers. Hinata’s mind reeled. He never would have guessed this was something his friends would go near. He wanted to leave and pretend he saw nothing but his body wouldn’t allow him. He couldn’t look away.</p><p>The eldest of the trio held the straw to Kenma, who took it with his slender fingers.</p><p>Kenma went to lean down, but quickly looked back to Kuroo, “Hold my hair?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kuroo said, moving to hold back the overgrown bleached locks.</p><p>Kenma smiled at Hinata before leaning back down, positioning the straw, and snorting the thin line of powder. He sat back quickly, tilted his head back and pinched his nostrils together. He rubbed his nose for a second before smiling and handing the straw back to Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo held the straw up for Hinata to see, “We use this because it’s safer than money. We really shouldn’t even be sharing it, but we figure we’ve already caught each other’s diseases, if we have any.”</p><p>Hinata stared on, eyes the size of dinner plates, and nodded stiffly. He wanted to look at Kenma, but he was afraid. He thought if he looked back, he’d see a monster. With green eyes and an impossibly large, melted smile. The image made him shudder.</p><p>“I’d offer you some, but you really shouldn’t do it,” Kuroo said before leaning down and snorting his line. He sat back up and rubbed at his nose with the back on his hand, “Do as I say and not as I do, kid!”</p><p>Kenma laughed, “You’re such a loser.”</p><p>Hinata stared down at the bed, afraid to look at either of them. He was afraid monsters had taken over the bodies of his friends. Dread weighed down his body. He wanted to bolt from the bed, from the room, and hide from them.</p><p>Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Shoyo,” Kenma said. “Look at me.”</p><p>Hinata exhaled sharply and forced his head to move. He met Kenma’s eyes. He was still human. The only difference was his pupils made up a larger percentage of his iris. Kenma studied his face intensely, leaning closer. Shoyo slowly pulled away the closer he got.</p><p>“Tell me why you’re with Kageyama,” Kenma said.</p><p>“What?” Hinata startled.</p><p>“I don’t understand. You two don’t seem to get along. You’ve only tried sleeping together twice, and haven’t since you both decided you didn’t want to bottom. What’s the point?”</p><p>“I love him.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem that way.”</p><p>Hinata stared at Kenma, anger growing within him.</p><p>“You’re not there all the time, Kenma. You don’t see all the good things.”</p><p>Kenma sat back and stared at him. Hinata watched as he combed his hair with his fingers, never once breaking his gaze. He started to think the blond was expecting him to say something more when he spoke once again.</p><p>“You can do better, you know. Someone else can treat you better. Someone who actually wants to like your friends. Who tries harder. Who’s better.”</p><p>Hinata squinted at the glint in Kenma’s eye as he spoke. They lapsed into silence and Hinata began wondering why Kuroo wasn’t telling him to be quiet the way he normally did when someone overstepped.</p><p>“I love him,” Hinata said. “I always will. I can do better, too. I can try harder, too. No one’s perfect, Kenma.”</p><p>“Hm,” Kenma hummed as he looked to Kuroo. He blinked slowly and met Hinata’s eyes again. “It won’t work for you two. I only tell you because you’re my best friend. Besides Kuroo.”</p><p>“Let’s talk about something else,” Hinata said. He didn’t want to fight with him, fearing a reaction might lead to something dangerous. They weren’t exactly in the right state of mind to be reasoned with.</p><p>“You’re so horny, what’s wrong with you?” Kuroo said.</p><p>“I am not,” Kenma scrunched his face up.</p><p>“Hinata has someone,” Kuroo said. “You need to choose more carefully.”</p><p>“Were you listening? They shouldn’t be together.”</p><p>“That isn’t your decision. Maybe you could’ve asked in a different way.”</p><p>“What?” Hinata looked at him.</p><p>“Maybe if you’d asked if Kageyama would share with you things would be different,” Kuroo leaned back on his hands.</p><p>“What?” Hinata repeated.</p><p>“That guy wanted my head for just existing in the same space as him when they weren’t even dating,” Kenma huffed.</p><p>“Then you should have left it,” Kuroo closed his eyes.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Hinata asked. He so badly wanted his head to be clear. Between the alcohol and the shock of watching them use drugs, he wasn’t able to grasp his surroundings well.</p><p>Kuroo sat up and leaned close to Hinata, who moved back again. The older boy smiled and patted the ginger’s cheek, “Nothing.”</p><p>He moved back to the picture frame and snorted a second line. He handed the straw to Kenma and held his hair as the blond did the same. Kuroo used his sleeve to wipe the remaining residue off of the glass and replaced the photo to the bedside table. Hinata watched the photo all the way, and looked into Oikawa’s face as he stood on his middle school graduation day.</p><p>“Wanna go get wasted?” Kenma turned to Hinata.</p><p>“Desperately.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They returned down the stairs and Hinata broke from them the first chance he got. He ran into Lev, who was drinking rum from the bottle. He stared up at the large boy and started to back away, but he was too late.</p><p>“Shoyo Hinata!”</p><p>Hinata was brought into a rough embrace. He tried wiggling out of his grasp to no avail. He ceased struggling and sighed.</p><p>“Hey, Lev.”</p><p>“What’re you up to?”</p><p>“Tryna get sloshed.”</p><p>“Oh!” Lev let him go and put his free hand on his hip. “I can help with that!”</p><p>“You can?” Hinata grimaced.</p><p>“I sure can! Follow me!”</p><p>Lev turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Hinata was very tempted to not follow him, and in fact, hide in a hole instead. His desire to forget his previous encounter encouraged him forward.</p><p>He met Lev in the kitchen where he placed two shot glasses on the table. Hinata looked into his green eyes, asking for explanation.</p><p>“We’re gonna play a game!” Lev smiled.</p><p>“Okay, sounds fun. How does it work?”</p><p>“We take shots and the first one to quit has to do something really embarrassing.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Hinata put his hand to his chin, then smiled. “Let’s do it!”</p><p>The first shoto went well. The second stung, but Hinata pushed through. The third was unbearable. The fourth was excruciating.</p><p>“No more,” Hinata held his shaking hand out to Lev’s outstretched, bottle-wielding hand.</p><p>Lev smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, “You did good.”</p><p>“Is like you didn’t even...drink ‘nything,” Hinata slurred.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know why you even tried it. You’re so small, you need way less to get you drunk.”</p><p>“Jus because ‘M not a giant.”</p><p>“Ready for your punishment?”</p><p>Hinata stared up at him in horror. He was not in fact ready. He could hardly see. Lev’s face swirled in front of him, occasionally there were three of him. No amount of blinking could clear things up and panic swelled from within his stomach.</p><p>“You have to call your coach and confess you’ve had a crush on him since you first met him.”</p><p>“Ughhh, noooo, Lev. You’re so...mean,” Hinata fell into him.</p><p>Lev only laughed as he caught him, “A deal’s a deal or you’re no man at all. Where’s your phone?”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes fell shut as he found comfort in the human wall supporting him, “Pocket.”</p><p>Lev looked down and saw Hinata’s phone sticking out from his back pocket. He reached down carefully and removed it with as little contact to the ginger’s ass as possible.</p><p>“What’s the password?”</p><p>“Kag’s birffday.”</p><p>“I don’t...know his birthday, Hinata.”</p><p>“One, two, two, two.”</p><p>Lev moved through Hinata’s phone until he found the contact labeled ‘Volleyball Dad’. He shook  his head at it, then clicked it and the phone began dialing. He quickly put it on speaker.</p><p>“You’re on, shortie!”</p><p>“‘M not SHORT!”</p><p>Lev chuckled before the line picked up.</p><p>“Hinata?” Ukai’s voice was gruff, as if he’d been asleep. “Man, it’s one o’clock in the morning, what do you want?”</p><p>“Hiii, coach,” Hinata said.</p><p>“Uh, hi. You realize you only have this number for volleyball related things and emergencies, right?”</p><p>“Is an emergency,” Hinata said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I lossed a bet,” Hinata forced his eyes open.</p><p>“What is going on?”</p><p>“I have to tell you something,” he was really struggling to get the words out.</p><p>“Tell me, then. I want to sleep at some point tonight, Red.”</p><p>“I love you and your hair is pretty and you’re good at coaching us on how to play with volleyballs,” Hinata let out in one breath.</p><p>It was all Lev could do to not bark out laughter at the empty air on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Are you...drunk?”</p><p>“Nooooooo,” Hinata dismissed.</p><p>“Who’s with you?”</p><p>“Er’ryone,” Hinata siad and clapped Lev on the cheek. “Lev, don’ be rude. Tell the coach Ukai you love him.”</p><p>“Hi, coach Ukai, I love you,” Lev said with a laugh.</p><p>“Nekoma is there?” Ukai asked.</p><p>“And Seijoh!” Hinata gasped. “Iwaizumi!”</p><p>Iwaizumi turned from where he was trying very hard to ignore Hinata, while also trying to find a snack. He sighed heavily.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“Tell coach you love him.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Hinata gave him the saddest look Iwaizumi thought possible on a human face and sighed again, “Love you, coach.”</p><p>“Karasuno, Seijoh and Nekoma. At a party. Together,” Ukai said slowly. “Go away, Red. I’m trying to sleep. Be safe. We will be talking about this.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Love you guys, too.”</p><p>The call dropped and Hinata looked at Lev gravely. He took the human mountain’s face in his hands and dragged him closer.</p><p>“You got us in trouble,” he whispered.</p><p>“Relax,” Lev whispered back. “Your coach isn't that scary.”</p><p>“Daichi is scary…” Hinata pet his cheek strangely. “Coach is the devil.”</p><p>Lev’s eyes widened as Hinata didn’t adjust his gaze and his mood did not shift.</p><p>“Uh,” Lev said.</p><p>Hinata let go of his face and took a step back but nearly fell backwards. Lev reached out and caught him by the arm.</p><p>“Yikes, you’re gone, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Pfft, nahhhh. I’m all good!” Hinata said.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head at them, “Lev, you shouldn’t have done this.” He took Hinata by the arm and started dragging him. “Let’s get you to where you belong.”</p><p>“Where do I belong?” Hinata asked as he was dragged from the kitchen.</p><p>“Kageyama.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked around the living area for Kageyama, but didn’t see him.</p><p>“I don’t BELONG to him,” Hinata pulled his arm away.</p><p>“Sure you do,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “He’s your keeper. Like I am for Oikawa.”</p><p>He realized he hadn’t seen the miserable lump named Oikawa for awhile. He looked around for him but like Kageyama, he was missing. He frowned.</p><p>“Nooo, you’re not. Suga is! He’s Oikawa’s keeper!”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked back at Hinata, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“They’re dating,” Hinata mushed his hands together for added effect.</p><p>“They are?”</p><p>“He didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a minute, saying nothing at all. Hinata blinked at him. Iwaizumi stared around the room. Had their friendship meant nothing? It was always meant to be them. Besides, wasn’t that guy dating his captain?</p><p>“Wanna do a shot?” Hinata asked.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked back at him, mouth slightly ajar, then nodded.</p><p>They made their way back to where they’d just come from. They used the same shot glasses he’d used with Lev and sent back three shots of rum.</p><p>When Hinata was gripping the edges of the table, attempting to keep vomit down, Iwaizumi took two more shots.</p><p>“I need… I need air,” Hinata panted.</p><p>Alarms bells arose in Iwaizumi’s head as he dragged Hinata through the hall and onto the front stoop. Hinata sat down heavily on the concrete step. He closed his eyes and just allowed the air into his lungs. He felt a hand on his back. When he opened his eyes he saw Iwaizumi there, consoling him.</p><p>He felt a wave of disappointment that the blur beside him didn’t have dark hair and cool eyes.</p><p>His body wilted and his head fell on the other boy’s shoulder.</p><p>“I saw cocaine tonight.”</p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>Hinata did not explain or clarify. He simply stared ahead at the concrete walkway. Iwaizumi didn’t push the topic.</p><p>“Do drugs make you a bad person?”</p><p>“No,” Iwaizumi said. “Sometimes it means you're sick. But sometimes it means nothing at all.”</p><p>Hinata exhaled sharply as they felt the cold winter night air attempt to break through their alcohol induced warmth.</p><p>“What does it mean when someone says, ‘you should have asked Kageyama to share’?”</p><p>Iwaizumi eyed him from his peripheral, “I’m… not sure what that means, to be honest.”</p><p>The silence grew between them once again. Iwaizumi found his mind creeping back to Oikawa. How could he do that to him? He pressed his face into the ginger boy’s hair, mind filled with brown hair and eyes. His vision swelled with childhood memories and arguments and makeups.</p><p>Before he could be too consumed by the thought, Hinata looked up at him. He brought his hand up and placed it on his cheek. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, feeling the warmth from his skin, and stared between the ground and the other boy’s eyes. Then Hinata gagged. Iwaizumi jumped up and dragged Hinata to the hedges by the front of the lawn and rubbed his back for him as he threw up.</p><p>“‘M gonna die,” Hinata whined.</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. That kid was more similar to Oikawa than he probably realized. He would probably take that as a compliment, too, not realizing how insultingly he meant it.</p><p>After Hinata kneeled in the grass without gagging for long enough to appease the Seijoh Ace, he was helped back to his feet.</p><p>“Let’s get you back to where you belong,” Iwaizumi began dragging him again.</p><p>Hinata ripped his arm away violently, “I do not belong to him!”</p><p>“Fine! Whatever!” Iwaizumi snapped. “Let’s just go!”</p><p>“I don’t need to go anywhere with you,” Hinata huffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’re such a princess,” Iwaizumi scoffed. “You remind me a lot of someone else. Just come with me. I want to make sure you’re safe before I leave you.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes softened before he nodded and held his hand out. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took him by the hand, leading him back into the house he’d been in a million times. He watched the photos he’d seen many times before, noting how many of them he was in. He also noted how Sugawara wasn’t in any of them. He felt his stomach churn.</p><p>He spotted Kageyama in the living room, and marched up to him with Hinata in tow. He stopped in front of Kageyama, who stared at him with raised eyebrows. He pushed Hinata’s hand forward, shaking his free from him.</p><p>“I believe this belongs to you,” he said, handing Hinata off to Kageyama.</p><p>“I told you—“</p><p>Iwaizumi cut Hinata off by pressing a finger to his lips, “Shh, no more.”</p><p>Hinata quieted and nodded his head obediently. Iwaizumi turned back to Kageyama who watched in astonishment.</p><p>“Keep an eye on this one. He’s a handful.”</p><p>He turned away as if nothing happened and left.</p><p>“Uh, thank you?” Kageyama said after him, knowing his words wouldn’t reach him.</p><p>He turned back to Hinata who quickly had his arms around his neck. He pulled the taller boy down into a passionate kiss.</p><p>“Than’ god I found youu,” Hinata slurred.</p><p>“Oh, my god. You’re wrecked.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” he giggled. “Lev found me ‘nd called coach ‘nd told him we love him! Then Iwaizumi, he didn’t know ‘bout Suga!” He pulled Kageyama down by the neck as he whispered excitedly. “He was really upset! I fink he really likes the Great King.”</p><p>Kageyama stared at Hinata for a moment, the confusion written all over his face.</p><p>“I wanna marry you,” Hinata said, falling into Kageyama’s chest, hands remaining on his neck.</p><p>“You’re very drunk, Hinata.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Let’s talk about that another time, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>Hinata’s voice sounded sad, but Kageyama had to push that emotion away. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to be reasoned with. He just held the little ginger close, kissed the top of his head, and made a silent vow to keep him from alcohol in the future.</p><p>“I love you, though,” Hinata whispered.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, feeling the bass from the stereo in their bones. Kageyama held Hinata, swaying subconsciously to the beat of the music. They were interrupted by Kuroo taking Hinata by the hand.</p><p>He twirled Kageyama’s partner away from him and held him in a mock-waltz-formation.</p><p>“Excuse me, Kageyama. May I steal him for this dance?”</p><p>“It looks like your minds already made up,” Kageyama gestured vaguely at them. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Thank you for your generosity,” Kuroo smirked and danced Hinata away.</p><p>They danced to the centre of the room. The slow dancing form Kuroo led was wildly inappropriate for the type of music that was playing. Hinata attempted to pull away from him.</p><p>“Stop, I’m mad at you.”</p><p>Kuroo fumbled for a beat before continuing as if it never happened. He stared down into the angry amber eyes glaring at him.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Because! You make bad choices.”</p><p>“Oh, about the coke? You’re not wrong, I guess.”</p><p>Hinata continued glaring at him as he was led around the room.</p><p>“And you kept saying I belong to Kageyama. Just like Iwaizumi. I don’t belong to anyone.”</p><p>“I don’t think I said that,” Kuroo said.</p><p>“You did!”</p><p>“You’re going to have to remind me,” Kuroo spun him around.</p><p>“You told Kenma, ‘maybe if you asked Kageyama to share’. I don’t belong to him.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re understanding,” Kuroo pulled him close again.</p><p>Hinata furrowed his brow at him. No, he really wasn’t understanding.</p><p>“I’m allowed to have friends,” Hinata said.</p><p>Kuroo threw his head back as he laughed then looked back to meet Hinata’s eyes warmly, “Yeah, you are.”</p><p>Hinata stared back up at him as his jaw grew slack. He felt shame in realizing how handsome Kuroo was from so close up. The shame grew as he felt his genuine happiness was contagious. He meant his smiles and they felt nice to look at. Hinata looked away hastily.</p><p>“I’m uncomfortable. Please let me go,” Hinata mumbled to the floor.</p><p>Kuroo let go of him and took a step away. He put his hands in his pockets and kept his posture open.</p><p>“All you have to do is ask,” Kuroo said. The words were blunt but his tone was honest. The reaction in Hinata’s body was mixed with explosive warmth and self-reproach.</p><p>He continued staring at the floor as Kuroo left him. Despite the people around him, he felt alone. He betrayed not only Kageyama with his feelings, but himself too.</p><p>All he could do was make it through the night.</p><p>He made his way to the kitchen, head fuzzy and heart racing. He picked up the bottle of rum they’d been abusing throughout the night. He stared at it for a moment before putting it to the lips and taking several long swallows.</p><p>When he pulled it away he had to take several moments to recuperate. He was about to lift the bottle again when a hand landed on his arm.</p><p>“I thought we talked about this.”</p><p>Hinata looked at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Put it down.”</p><p>Hinata sighed and allowed the bottle to be taken from him. The alcohol managed to cloud his head some more, but didn’t take away the squeeze in his heart then the rot in his stomach when he replayed Kuroo’s smile in his head.</p><p>“I hate tonight,” Hinata spat.</p><p>“You and me both,” Iwaizumi said. “You need to stop drinking. Alcohol is a depressant and when you hit the tipping point into sadness it’ll only get worse. You’ll make bad decisions.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s mind reeled back to the stoop where Hinata had his face in his hand. The wind shook his hair and his pale face glowed from his drunken state. He shook his head and pushed himself back into the present.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go find Kageyama.”</p><p>“I… I can’t,” Hinata said.</p><p>Iwaizumi squinted at him, “Why?”</p><p>“I just can’t.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>The silence became deafening as Iwaizumi stared at Hinata stare at the floor.</p><p>“Who can you go find, then?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“How about Daichi?”</p><p>“Yeah… Daichi.”</p><p>“Okay, Daichi, then,” Iwaizumi took Hinata by the waist and led him back to the living room.</p><p>He located Daichi talking to Sugawara, Asahi and someone else from Nekoma. He approached and tapped on his shoulder.</p><p>The Karasuno captain turned and cocked his head. Iwaizumi pointed to Hinata, “He needs his captain.”</p><p>Daichi’s eyes softened and he smiled, “I’m here for ya.”</p><p>He led Hinata away from the group, stopping in an unpopulated corner of the room.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Hinata sighed, “Promise me you’ll keep it a secret. All of it. Like your life depends on it.”</p><p>Shock flashed across Daichi’s features before he got it under control, “Always.”</p><p>Hinata recounted the night, each word adding weight on his shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, wow…” Daichi exhaled. “That’s a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t feel too bad about how you’re feeling.”</p><p>Hinata’s head shot up to look at him, “What?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like you were feeling with your heart. I mean, what you feel for Kageyama is different than that. You love him even though he’s grumpy and angry and sad sometimes. You know the worst parts of him and love him anyways. You don’t really know Kuroo. And he’s good looking. It’s normal to feel weird around good looking people.”</p><p>“That’s true…” Hinata said.</p><p>Daichi always knew what to say, it was incredible. All of the self loathing Hinata felt evaporated. Having the validation of his captain meant everything to him.</p><p>“Yeah, love is different,” Daichi said, looking to Sugawara where he talked with Iwaizumi and Lev. Iwaizumi was laughing, but behind the smile he did not look happy.</p><p>Hinata thanked Daichi for his time and advice and they broke apart. Daichi returned to his conversation and Hinata found Nishinoya and Tanaka fooling around. He joined their conversation seamlessly.</p><p>He felt an arm snake around his waist, he turned to look and saw Kageyama. He smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Can you believe we kicked the asses of one of these teams here?” Nishinoya asked.</p><p>“They’re both so good, it’s hard to believe,” Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we’re gonna beat Nekoma, too!”</p><p>“At Nationals!” They shouted together.</p><p>“I can see it now! ‘Karasuno Dominates!’,” Hinata laughed.</p><p>“We’re champions!” Nishinoya shouted.</p><p>“We are the champions!” Hinata sang, feeling the warm embrace of the alcohol. It was so much nicer when the presence of the booze felt welcoming and happy.</p><p>He pulled his friends in as they sang together, “We are the champions, my friends! And we’ll keep on fighting ‘till the end!”</p><p>They were so out of tune it hurt him, but he felt so much love for his teammates he paid it no mind. He was just happy to be with them.</p><p>“Who has the AUX?” Oikawa shouted.</p><p>Hinata watched Yamamoto raise his hand and yell, “Here!”</p><p>Oikawa pointed at him and yelled, “Colors! Halsey!”</p><p>The new beat soothed nerves Hinata had not noticed were frayed. House music for too long always drove on the nerves. It just wasn’t good. He loved Colors, though.</p><p>Oikawa started dancing, and Hinata felt the joy bubble out of his throat as he yelled. He spotted Kenma sitting on the floor nearby, observing. He couldn’t let the opportunity pass up. He ran over to him and pulled him up by his hands. He wanted him to dance while he actually would.</p><p>He dragged his friend up to Oikawa and began dancing with him. Oikawa seemed glad to have some friends come in on the joy he was feeling. They shouted the lyrics as the Seijoh captain held his hands and they danced.</p><p>“Kageyama!” Oikawa shouted.</p><p>Hinata did not think he could have been any happier than when his boyfriend joined them, attempting to dance and sing to the music. Iwaizumi and Kuroo joined in their dance.</p><p>Hinata stayed close to Kageyama, moving their hips together, jumping their fists in the air and laughing. He felt so close to him. Closer than ever before.</p><p>The next thing they knew Oikawa shoved Daichi and was screaming at him. Sugawara held his hands over his mouth and stared in shock. Panic consumed Hinata and he shoved Kageyama forward.</p><p>Kageyama held Oikawa back. He grabbed him by the biceps and planted his feet firmly, struggling to keep him still. Then Oikawa stopped fighting to get away.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you? I will destroy you!”</p><p>Once Oikawa finished lashing out at Daichi and stormed off, pushing by Hinata on the way, the crowd of people dispersed. The music stayed off and people went on to perform quiet activities.</p><p>Sugawara and Daichi stared at each other for a minute before Daichi opened his mouth to speak just as Sugawara looked down and walked off after Oikawa.</p><p>“That was intense,” Kageyama said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata breathed.</p><p>They stared after where Sugawara chased after Oikawa, but they weren’t the only ones. Iwaizumi stared after them, too. Hinata saw the sadness in his eyes and his heart ached for him. they then glanced to where Daichi remained, rejected. </p><p>“That’s gotta hurt,” Kageyama mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata repeated. “We should give them some space.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Kageyama said. “Wanna finish our card game from earlier?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata smiled at him and took his hand. “I love you, so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Shōyō.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>